


Finding the Way Home

by hewwocopter



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Alternate Universe, Angst/Comfort, Crossover, Papashi, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, STARRING..., adorable uzumaki naruto, aka papa kakashi, discontinued, heavily self indulgent, in which Kakashi adopts Izuku and Naruto, no one was gonna write this so I WILL, self indulgent, that’s right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwocopter/pseuds/hewwocopter
Summary: Kakashi is having a relatively normal day, and is about to head home when he feels a little tug in his chest.He’s suddenly pulled into another dimension, where he has to find a way to get back. And meets a little orphaned boy named Midoriya Izuku in his journey to get home.[This fic is discontinued, but I’m continuing it in a different story! It’s called The Fox and the Four Leaf Clover.]





	1. Fuckerations!

It had been a relatively normal day.

Kakashi was walking down the road, with the lights of the shops reflecting off the ground. The sun was setting and it was nearing time to get to his home. But Kakashi wasn’t going there, not yet.

He was going to visit Naruto and see how he was doing. Not that the boy knew he existed of course, but Kakashi was originally on his ANBU guard at one point before he had left ANBU and had watched over the boy for some time. He was nearly seven now, and it did not help the fact that Kakashi still felt terribly guilty for not doing more for the boy.

The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, had effectively banned Kakashi from making any contact with the boy. But it sure as heck didn’t stop him from stopping by his apartment-  _which was no place for a child to live, by the way_\-  and making sure he was fine.

So Kakashi continued to make his way down to the apartment, but stopped abruptly when he felt a pulling sensation in his chest. _What..._

He barely had time to think before the pull turned into a yank, and Kakashi stumbled forward. A blinding light enveloped him, and the last thing he heard was gasping from all around and a high pitched ringing sound.

Then... nothing.

—

Izuku was so excited. He had managed to sneak out of the orphanage and not get caught this time! Now, he could go and see villain fights, maybe even some super cool heroes too! It was nighttime, so of course there would be villains. They  _loooved _ the dark.

He ran along the sidewalk, careful to avoid the light from the dimly lit lamp posts. As much as Izuku wanted to see some villains and heroes in action, he didn’t want to get caught up in their fights! He’d learned that the hard way at the orphanage.

Those kids were so mean to him sometimes...

Nevermind that! There was some exploring to do. Maybe Izuku would find a really neat quirk while he was out. Once he met this hero who could erase others quirks! It was amazing!

A few minutes into his adventure, the street was rocked with an explosion. Izuku gasped, and ran into a nearby alley to get out of the way. It was happening! 

He peeked around the corner and saw... one, two.. thr.... five people! Two of them were using their quirks against another pair. Izuku couldn’t make them out very well because of the lack of lights, but he could see their figures perfectly!

One of the figures stood at the back end of the fight. Huh. Was the person’s quirk not good for fighting? Were they watching to see what to do next? Were they a civilian? What-

Izuku’s thoughts were interrupted when one of the offenders’ arms stretched out and slapped another to the ground. Woah! They must’ve had a mutation quirk, or maybe a transformation one. With them being able to extend their arms like that... could they do the same with other body parts? Legs, maybe? Fingers too? 

As the fight went on, Izuku noticed that no one was interfering. Usually after a few minutes, a civilian would call the heroes to stop the villains. But there was no one around. 

Izuku took his eyes off the fight and looked around, and besides the property damage the houses looked to be empty. No lights were on, and some of the windows looked broken. An abandoned neighborhood, maybe? How far did he run off into the city? Would the caretakers at the orphanage miss him...

Mmm, nah. Probably not. They didn’t really care for Izuku much anyways. It hurt a little to think that the people at the orphanage cared so little for him, but he chalked it up to him being quirkless. There was nothing he could do about that.

A flash of light brought his attention back to the battle, and it had lit up the whole street. The villains stopped their fight in their haste to shield their eyes, and some stumbled back from the surprise.

Woah! What kind of quirk was that?! Izuku squinted as the light burned into his eyes, trying to make out any sort of shape. A distraction, maybe? 

The light faded, and Izuku could hear a distant ringing in his ears. His eyes took the time to readjust, and...

Wait.

One, two, three... six?

Last time Izuku checked, there was only five people on the street. Although his eyes were still recovering from the flash, he could make out six people.

...Woah.

One of the people must have a teleportation quirk! Or did they call for help? Does the newcomer have the ability to teleport? That was amazing!

Izuku stared at the figures in wonder, when he noticed something was off. The newest person looked... for lack of a better word, confused. Were they summoned here without warning? Teleportation quirks could very well have that drawback.

The person in question looked around, with the others staring at them frozen. Izuku could barely hear them, but they sounded surprised. Something wasn’t right here.

Before anyone could do anything, the new arrival put their hands together and then  disappeared . There was a swirl of leaves fluttering down from where they stood, but they were  gone.

The others who were previously frozen had jumped up and started yelling. One of them, the one who wasn’t fighting, had waved their arms around in what looked to be a placating manner. Izuku could hear their shouts from here if he really focused. It sounded like...

“Sora! What the hell did you just do?!”

“I- I don’t know! I must have made a mistake, but-“

“We were told you don’t make mistakes with your quirk!”

“Did you just summon a fucking person, from-““

“Forget about the person! We came here for Sora, who cares about the person he dragged from another?!-“

Sora? Was he the one who teleported, er, summoned the person? Interesting...

But the person he summoned, what was their quirk? Where did they come from? It didn’t sound like the people fighting didn’t know...

“You... we have to find that person! Maybe there’s something that we can get from them, if they’re really from...”

He quite hear the last part of their conversation, but it didn’t matter to Izuku. Grinning to himself, Izuku decided that he gonna be the one to find that person first, and ask them some questions.

He turned around and abruptly bumped into someone, causing Izuku to flinch violently. Did the caretakers follow him here? How did they-

_Oh._

—

One moment, Kakashi was falling. The next... he wasn’t.

Even with his years of experience, he was barely able to catch himself when he finally landed and prevent his face from falling onto the ground. He steadied himself, and looked around.

This was  _not_ Konoha.

Further ensuring the fact was that when he looked and saw a group of people staring at him in shock, one who had his arm raised towards the sky and was frozen with his jaw dropped. He would have considered it funny if he knew what was going on, but he  didn’t.

He appeared to be on a road of sorts, this one being much smoother than in Konoha and much darker with barely any lights. Kakashi’s eyes took longer to adjust than he would have liked, but once they did he came to one conclusion.

_I have to get out of here._

And that’s exactly what he did. Taking advantage of the potential enemy’s shock, Kakashi shunshined away to a nearby alleyway farther away from the men. It was a safe distance away, where he was able to hear them but far enough from attacks.

It was just his luck that he had ended up shunshining right next to someone.

Oh, kami.

He had appeared about four or five feet behind him, but if it was an enemy nin they would have taken the chance to attack immediately. But...

This wasn’t an enemy nin.

It was a child. A boy with a messy mop of green and black hair, and he had taken no notice of Kakashi whatsoever. He looked to be about Naruto’s age.

Why was he out so late at night?

Actually, the better question was, why was Kakashi here in the first place?

Before he could speak up, maybe go back to those men and question  what the heck was going on, there were shouts from the aforementioned men that had Kakashi decide to stay quiet in favor of finding out more information.

“Sora! What the hell did you just do?!”

“I- I don’t know! I must have made a mistake, but-“

“We were told you don’t make mistakes with your quirk!”

“Did you just summon a fucking person, from-““

“Forget about the person! We came here for Sora, who cares about the person he dragged from another?!-“

Another what? And who was Sora, was he responsible for this?

Maybe...

“You... we have to find that person! Maybe there’s something that we can get from them, if they’re really from another dimension.”

Kakashi’s heart stopped.

_What?_

That... wasn’t possible, was it?

Oh kami. Maybe he was in a genjutsu, that- that could be it. But going through the necessary hand signs to cancel it out signified that, no, it wasn’t a genjutsu.

Fuuuuuuck.

Kakashi didn’t have the moment to work himself into a proper panic before the boyin front of him began to mutter to himself. Then he turned and walked right into Kakashi’s legs. 

Kakashi froze while the boy jerked back violently from the surprise. Then, the boy recovered his bearings and stared up into Kakashi’s lone grey eye with his vibrant green ones.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve gotten into Naruto recently. Like June recently. And I’ve really wanted to write a fic for it for so long now, but never had the proper motivation to do so.
> 
> But now...
> 
> I present to you, this!
> 
> It is my first time writing a Naruto fic, so please excuse the characters if they’re ooc, and how the justus and such are used! I am not an expert on them, so please forgive me for any errors I make.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Have a great day, and thank you for reading it!
> 
> Edit 9/11/20: this story is not abandoned! Just on hiatus!!


	2. Not an update!

Not an update, but don’t fear!

I am discontinuing this fic. But that’s because I am rewriting it! In fact, I’ve already posted the first chapter of it. It’s called The Fox and the Four-Leaf Clover! 

The new fic is (hopefully) going to have more improved writing, a better plot, and overall just better thought out.

Thank you all for your support, and it’s gonna be awesome!! Have a great day!


End file.
